Little Princesses
by GoldiLocksHana
Summary: Princess Serenity, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei have finally reached the age that they can start their senshi training and are transported to Kinmoku for a short holiday to learn about other Solar Systems. Will the girls ever see their new friends again?
1. Many many times in dreams

It was a glorious day on the moon, and it was just in season for all the flowers to be out in their millions of different coloured pretty pastel shades and for the wind to gently guide them in their dance.

On such a pretty day like this, you'd wonder to yourself how anyone could be so gloomy right now.

But Princess Minako and Princess Serenity could easily prove you wrong.

You could have to spend the day inside _learning_ which was completely _boring_ and so hard to do when it looked _so_ nice outside.

The two of them sat at their desk with their heads in their hands sighing at the exact same time. But you could expect that from best friends who'd be brought up together.

Even Princess Makoto and Princess Rei looked slightly down, but Makoto was busy doodling to herself and quietly humming to avoid being heard by their teacher and given a punishment, and Rei lent her head on one arm and stared out of the window.

The only girl in the classroom who seemed to be enjoying herself was Ami, who was sitting right in front of their teacher and answering the questions for everyone. Usually Luna would snap at the others to answer too but it was such a pretty day outside that she too was rather bored and wished to hurry up the lesson. So as soon as the clock stroked 1, Luna practically sang them out of the room, and all but Ami where happy to run out into the stone corridor and leave their books behind.

Luna sighed when Ami took her time to stand up and grab her books to take with her. As soon as the young girl had left the room to run down to the gardens to catch up with the other princesses, Luna went to the Palace Kitchens for her lunch to get a little peace and quiet before their chaotic afternoon begain.

---

"I know crown you, Queen Serenity!" The pretty little 8 year old Minako boomed out to the field, and placed a carefully-made daisy chain on Princess Serenity's head. Princess Serenity grinned, while Makoto clapped and Rei fumed.  
"When's my coronation?" Rei demanded and Minako chuckled.  
"Silly you! Your queen isn't dead yet" Minako bluntly put and Rei crossed her arms, and gave Minako evils.

The young girls all burst out laughing at Rei, falling on the floor and rolling among the pretty flowers while Rei ignored them and looked up at the sky.

Ami sat a little away from the others, lying on their typical red-and-white picnic lunch rug, with an untouched wooden basket beside her. She was kicking her legs softly as she read her book on maths that Artemis had leant her. She was knowledgeable beyond her years he thought, and was catching up nicely with Michiru and Haruka who were two years older than the other princesses. So much to say that he was considering moving her into their classes too.

Serenity suddenly sat up from rolling on the grass with tears in her eyes, and noticed Rei had moved to open the picnic basket, as the sweet smell of her favourite sugar fruits started to fill the air. _Dangerous move Hino. _

"OI!" the young blonde started to dive towards Rei, who sniffed her nose up once more, away from Usagi.  
"Not a way for a Queen to behave" Rei said then stuck out her tongue.  
"HEY!" Serenity whined and then sat down on the blanket next to Rei, sticking her tongue out too. Makoto sweat dropped as Minako and her made their way to join them.

"She's right you know," Minako said while standing up to dig through the picnic basket, "Luna wouldn't approve!"

"PRINCESSES?" a voice called out to the field which saved all the girls from re-acting to Minako's statement.  
"Yes?" the quiet one spoke up, closing her book and standing up to clean her dress before whom-ever called them saw them.

Suddenly their favourite maid Gen made her way over the field, holding up her skirts as she ran. All expect Serenity -who was too busy enjoying her sugared fruit to look up and pay attention – instantly stood up knowing this could be something important. Princess Rei kicked Serenity back into reality who angrily looked up about to complain until she noticed the now-out-of-breath Gen standing there.

Gen had to be in her 40's, and had frizzy dark brown hair that was escaping in thick groups out of her white cap. She was quite a big woman, cuddly and usually soft spoken. But today her pale skin was blotched red and she bent down to try and catch breath. Suddenly her warm brown eyes looked up at the little princesses though she didn't smile her usual smile that reassured them she'd come to sneak them lollipops and sugar mice, no, this time she un-usually looked serious.

"Your- Mother- And- Queen – Wishes- To-See- You" she said heavily, and reached down to help the young girls clean away their mess.

"I wonder what the queen would need to see us about" Rei wondered aloud as they all got off the rug, and Serenity shrugged. Her mother usually called her to all sorts of "important" meetings but Serenity rarely paid attention.  
"It must be something serious though" Makoto observed, and everyone nodded.  
"Must be important too, or she wouldn't have disrupted your lunch my ladies" Gen said as she tucked the Picnic rug under her armpit and held up the wooden basket.

The young girls all ran ahead, Serenity at the back trying to catch up with the others.

"HEY WAIT UP GUYS!" Serenity whined as Rei looked back to call out, "Hurry up you great Buta!"

Serenity started to whine, "YOUR SO CRUEL REI!"

Gen laughed to herself as she walked behind them in the large field. She hoped that when they were older, they wouldn't lose their cute charms.

---

"Mother?" Serenity called into the large dining room as she shyly opened the door.

Her friends all crowded around behind her, each with the same anxious and curious face Princess Serenity was currently wearing.

The large stone door slowly opened, and the girls looked ahead to see Queen Serenity standing behind a chair with her hands gently placed on the top of the chair. The Queen gently smiled at the girls, encouraging them to come in.

The Queen and her chair, where head of a large stone table. It was a room the young girls were familiar with and was the honest of many of dinner parties. The room had three large stone tables in a U shape, and the most important guests would sit at the table opposite, and the less-important guests and nobles would either of the side tables according to their rank.

The girls slowly walked to the middle in a little V-shaped line, with the Moon Princess in the middle, looking up at their ruling Queen of this planet.

"Your majesty called for us?" Ami asked, and Queen Serenity nodded, now pulling out her chair to sit on it.  
"You are all 8 are you not?" Queen Serenity smiled, and the little girl's eyes widened when they realised what this talk could be about. Maybe they could finally train to be scouts like Michiru, Haruka and Setsunna were!

The little girls nodded so quickly that Queen Serenity could not help but softly laugh at them.

"I think you know what this means don't you?"

The girls all looked at each other, and Ami spoke out politely, giving a bow as she did so.

"Does your majesty mean we can... can train to be sailor scouts?"

The queen laughed and clapped her hands together.

"My, you are clever! But not quite. You will begin once you are 9, however, there are a few last things you need to do before you start officially training" the queen smiled, and now Minako suddenly jolted to life and energetically bowed to the Queen.

"Do you mean we get to travel?"

The Queen laughed and yet again clapped in approval at the children.

"How did you clever little ones work that out, my sweets?"  
"Haruka told us!" Minako beamed, standing up from her bow now.  
"Well, that's what has to be done. You shall leave for a week to visit some other galaxies my dears. You need to learn how to deal with all sorts of people and their powers before you fully start to train"

The girls all excitedly looked at one another then bowed to their Queen.

"We shall not fail you mother!" Serenity cried out and saluted at her mother who giggled.  
"I don't doubt you will my dear. Now hurry along, all go to your bed-chambers because your guardian and advisors Luna and Artemis will be waiting there to help you pack" Queen Serenity smiled, and the girls all quickly bowed the lowest they could go before skipping off out the door which quickly turned into a run.

"Oh they grow up so fast," she sighed to an empty room, "I wonder how the other mothers feel"

---

"Humph! When I'm queen, my daughter will learn to be a scout when she's younger! I shall not be a cruel mother!" Princess Serenity decided out loud.  
"I won't! You have to be strong and brave to be a scout! What little 5 year old could do that?" Rei asked, and Serenity held her up.  
"Just you watch Rei!" Serenity said.

Minako had already run ahead of the group to go to hers and Princess Rei's room. Knowing how Princess Minako could wrap Artemis around her little finger, Makoto sighed at the thought of packing. She hated it with a passion, packing to go to her home planet in the holidays, returning for her princess training at the Moon Kingdom... she loved when it came to packing to come to the moon kingdom, her loyal maid Chika would happily pack for her.

Ami was walking a little behind the trio reading her book. At the age of 3 she'd learnt the art of reading a book while walking from her advisor Tama at her own planet.

By the Time the Princesses had reached their rooms (Rei and Minako shared a room, Makoto and Ami), they all walked in to find their large suitcases opened on the bed.

Luna was waiting in Princess Serenity's bedroom, ready to help her pick out the dresses the princess wanted, and to advise and question the princess on what she felt she needed. It was vital they learnt what was well needed for business trips, and even down to how they dressed as it held a key image to how others would vision their Galaxy.

Makoto was right, Artemis packed for Minako. When Luna popped into Minako and Rei's room, she saw Artemis trying to balance 10 hangers of dresses while the young Princess sat wondering which dresses she would really need, and _how_ many for that matter.

"What if... a man spills his wine on a dress? Why! Then I'd need to _change. _How many times will that happen now?" Minako thought aloud, and Artemis nearly choked as he dropped the dresses to the floor.  
"Minako," he frowned at her not bothering to pick them up as the young girl stood gobsmacked at her pretty dresses, "while would men be spilling their _wine_ on you?"  
"Silly Artemis!" Minako replied bubbly back, "Handsome men will be spilling their drinks at the sight of Princess Minako!" Minako winked and held a peace sign at him with her fingers.

Rei chuckled as Luna stepped in to help her pack. Artemis shook his head in disbelief.

"Your 8!" he muttered, and Luna laughed.  
"Let that be a lesson to you!" Luna joked, and placed her hands on Rei's shoulders.

"Now dear, what do you need help with?"  
"Nothing, it's all sorted. I did it myself. I packed 2 books, papers and pens for writing letters to my mother, 5 dresses and 2 for parties or balls, my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner-"  
"Sounds like your all sorted" Luna smiled, and patted the young girl on the head who nodded, and then went to zip up her suitcase.

Artemis was now picking up the gowns and turning to face the bored Princess Minako who was now spend out on the bed gazing at the ceiling.

"So, which ones shall I pack for you?"  
"All of them Aretmis"  
"WHAT?"

Luna chuckled as she quietly left their room.

---

"And how did you get on?" Luna asked as she stepped into Makoto and Ami's room. Ami was sitting at the end of her bed reading a different book, and Makoto was just closing their wardrobe.

"Perfectly thank you. I think we've got everything-" Makoto went through her list and Luna nodded.  
"And why is Chocolate needed?" Luna asked.  
"For Princess Serenity... should anything happen and she get hungry" Makoto replied as if she were talking about the fact she liked two sugars in her tea and lots of milk. Luna laughed a nodded.

"Wonderful, you're thinking ahead for your princess... and what about you Ami?"

Ami peered out of her book and smiled, listing the items she was taking.

"How many books?" frowned Luna and Ami sweetly smiled back.  
"10. Oh but don't worry Luna! I shall only read them on the journey there and in my room when we are waiting" Ami smiled and Luna nodded.

"Well you are wise girls" Luna went to leave the room again. When she was standing in the corridor, she yelled out to the 3 open doors down the long room, "I SHALL BE BACK IN AN HOUR, NO LESSONS THIS AFTERNOON!"

"YES!" Princess Serenity shouted from her room, and waited until Luna had left the corridor to run to her friend's rooms.

---

Queen Serenity smiled up at Luna.

"Well, you've taught them well, whilst all keeping their individual quirkiness. You can tell them they are to go to bed early, and wake at 5 am to be ready to leave"  
"Yes your majesty"

---

Kohana was a beautiful doll given to Minako by her father, King of the Planet Venus, Ai. It was her third birthday present and the doll looked how Minako one day pictured herself looking.

Kohana had long golden hair that reminded Minako of the sun in the morning when it was mixed Yellow and Orange which created the perfect golden glow on everything around it. She wore a white brides dress with yellow roses on it, and yellow heels, which – if you lifted the puffy white dress- you could just see little plastic bows on them. Kohana often waltzed with Minako when Minako secretly missed her home, and her family, but didn't want anyone to know. Minako would sing her songs good-night, and wake up her up in the morning.

Kohana always wore her bridal dress. And this particular night, Rei was curious to know why.

After an afternoon of playing and acting out Rei's coronation, the girls all ate supper wishing that morning would come sooner. No-body played in the bath for fear of taking too long, and all jumped into their coloured fluffy towels as soon as the maids said they were clean enough. They all choose the shortest story to be read to them by the queen, and all ran off to the beds as fast as they can. They tucked themselves into bed before the Queen or Luna or Artemis got a chance too.

As soon as Artemis had kissed them both good-nights, Minako and Rei didn't talk as they usually did. Neither was asleep, and Rei's thoughts somehow got on to the debate between Artemis and Minako earlier that night; on whether Minako was allowed to take Kohana.

"Why do you care for her so much?" Rei asked, and Minako sniffed.  
"Who?" the young girl whispered from her side of the room.  
"Kohana" Rei turned in her bed to face Minako at the left side of the room.  
"Well my daddy gave her to me"

Rei didn't reply. Both knew perfectly well what this meant. Her father was always too busy with politics she never got to spend much time with him. She valued it so much, and wondered if they were just nobles – and she didn't have to go to princess school – whether they'd be closer. That's why she was such a strong, independent young girl she told herself, and not a cry baby like Serenity.

Rei silently got out of bed and walked over to Minako's bed. Minako moved to the wall, and opened her covers so Rei could climb in.

"I wish my daddy gave me presents" Rei whispered. Minako instantly hugged her friend.  
"It's okay Rei, he still loves you, you know!" Minako smiled and Rei nodded.  
"What do you think this new Galaxy we're going to will be like?"  
"I'm not sure. I hope their some handsome princes our age!" Minako giggled and Rei shook her head.  
"But you won't see them again!"  
"you never know Rei," Minako winked and giggled, "Artemis told me if you wish upon a rock, anything could happen"  
"It's _star,_ Minako, if you wish upon a _star_" Rei replied and Minako giggled.  
"Maybe if we wish upon a star we can see our daddies again soon!" Minako gasped at her own brilliance and Rei nodded.

"You know, if you look after her, you can borrow Kohana sometimes" Minako said, and Rei widened her eyes. She was _never_ allowed to play with Kohana! Hell, Minako would throw a strop if anyone dared _look_ at Kohana.  
"Really?" Rei asked, and Minako nodded.  
"And you can sleep in my bed if you want tonight"  
"It's okay," Rei knew what a pain Minako was to share a bed with. The first time they'd slept head-to-toe, she'd been kicked out of the bed in the middle of the night by a sleep-kicking Minako, and 2 years later when Rei dared tried again, Minako hogged the covers and it was a _really_ cold couple of hours for Rei.

"I'll let you have the space" Rei politely smiled and Minako seemed to shrug. The two little girls hugged each other good-night, and Rei crept back to her bed while Minako got all snug again.

"You know what would be cool?" Minako randomly said after a little while.  
"What?" Rei curiously asked.  
"If Luna and Artemis were cats"  
"Minako..."  
"Yes?"  
"You're so weird sometimes"

---

**Name Meanings.**

**Gen – Spring  
Chika – Near  
Tama – Whole, Perfect.  
Kohana – Little Flower  
Ai - Love**

**Hope that helps clear up, and that you guys understand the story. If not, I shall explain and clear up confusion in the next chapter once the question approaches ! :D**

****** Thanks for your time guys, means alot to me! :D**


	2. we were secretly kissing each other,

Sunrise is such a beautiful thing.

It has a power of anyone who watches it, you sit or stand there gobsmacked and watch for a little while as the sky paints a pretty picture around you, and you feel things come to life in a magically way you've never seen before.

As the little princesses walked in a single file following one of the Queen's advisors Kana, they all pulled back their little cloaks to see the beautiful sun rise.

"I love the sun, it's so gorgeous!" Makoto sighed and the site and the others nodded.  
"I'd marry it if I could" Serenity said.  
"And I thought Minako was random" Rei muttered.  
"Why'd you marry it?" Ami asked curiously and Serenity shrugged.  
"Because you'd wake up every morning with that beauty, and something that lights up your life"

"Wow princess, have you been learning poetry from Artemis?" Kana asked and Serenity looked up blankly at him.  
"Poetry?" she asked, and Ami and Rei sweat dropped while the others laughed.

Kana looked back down at the heir to the throne and lightly chuckled

"You'll take an interest in these things one day" Kana smiled.  
"Does it involve food?" Serenity asked and Rei shook her head, then Serenity sniffed sadly as she quietly spoke, "then I'll never be interested"

"If you tried it you might like it Serenity," Ami explained, "it is as beautiful as the sun shining or the stars shooting"

Minako turned around from at the front of the line of walking princesses and winked at Ami.

"AMI LOVES POETRY! AMI LOVES POETRY! Why don't _you_ marry _poetry_ huh?" Minako winked and all the little girls giggled.

Kana suddenly stopped, and held up a hand which silence Ami from retorting, and pointing ahead of him.

"What's so great?" Minako whispered, and Serenity shrugged to her.  
"All I see is... Moon and Water" Serenity whispered back.

"This is the place where you can travel from, it is a portal," Kana told them. He handed them each what looked like a fat pen painting in different colours for each pen, "now to use, you'd need to be in this _exact_ spot at this _exact_ time, and hold it up and cry your planet's name then PORTAL then the planet you wish to visit. So, for instance, Ami you'd cry MERCURY PORTAL KIKUYMO!"

"Ooh! It's my favourite colour too!" Serenity smiled at the pink pen.  
"Hey! NO FAIR!" Minako moaned, looking at her orange one.  
"What?" Kana snapped at Princess Minako of Venus.  
"I want a yellow one!" she cried and Kana shook his head disbelieving.  
"Are you coming with us?" Makoto asked, and Kana shook his head.

"Luna and Artemis will be checking in on you later, but the locals shall take care of you" Kana smiled.

Rei sighed, and then stepped forward.

"MARS PORTAL KINMOKU!"  
"VENUS PORTAL KINMOKU!"  
"MERCURY PORTAL KUNMOKU!"  
"JUPITER PORTAL KINMOKU!"  
"MOON PORTAL KINMOKU!"

---

Rei opened her eyes to find she was standing outside a light brown-orange stoned castle, unlike anything she'd seen on any other planet. Outside the castle was cherry blossom trees, and suddenly her friends were standing beside her.

"Where ... are we?" Makoto asked, and the 5 friends then stood in a circle, with their backs to one another, taking in their surroundings and ready to protect anyone – or any_thing_- should it attack.

Suddenly 3 young boys appeared in front of them.

"Are you Princess Serenity?" The one with short back curly hair asked, and held out a hand in front of her.  
"H-how do you know who I am?" Serenity asked, and the young boy giggled, now moving his extended hand to pat Serenity's hair, which as always was tied up in two pony tails with two buns at the top.  
"Silly, I'd recognize your odango's anywhere!" the boy laughed, and Serenity's eyebrows twitched as the two boys stood behind the black haired boy.

"Your heights funny" Minako giggled, and Makoto and Ami blushed, elbowing her to shut her up.

The tall brown haired boy, who looked about 10, pushed up his glasses and ignored the comment. Whereas the smallest boy, the white haired one who looked about 6 looked _really_ angry at Minako's comment. The black haired one was still patting Serenity's hair to annoy her.

"Stupid Girls," the small one sneered, "why do WE have to come greet them?"  
"Because," the brunette one who slicked back straight hair replied matter-of-factly, "we're the only nobles there age"  
"So?" Yaten snapped back, now folding his arms and looking off in the distance away from the girls.

"Ignore him," the black haired one replied, "we always do"  
"Humph!" Yaten said, while Minako giggled.  
"I'm Seiya Kou," Seiya held out his hand again, and Serenity finally shook it.  
"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom"

"I'm Taiki Kou," Taiki held out his hand for Makoto to take and shake, even thought Rei was the closest to him.  
"I'm Yaten Kou" Yaten snapped at them, not bothering to get any closer.

The princesses all curtsied at the same time, and from left to right of the little crowd, introduced themselves.

"Princess Rei, of Mars. Pleased to meet you"  
"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. It's an honour to meet you"  
-" the honours mine" butted in Seiya, and Serenity giggled.  
"Princess Ami, of Mercury, pleasured to make your acquaintance"  
"Princess Makoto of Jupiter, honoured to be here"  
- "Of course!" Yaten interrupted before Minako could speak.  
"Princess Minako, of Venus"  
"That's it?" Yaten laughed at Minako, who looked up from her curtsy straight into Yaten's eyes to show she wasn't afraid, like her mother of beauty had taught her.  
"I was afraid you might cut me off"

Seiya laughed and went "oooh" and instantly turned to Minako to gently slap her on the back.

"I already like you guys! I'm so proud they let us meet you! We're also your personal tour guides for today" Seiya smiled, and started to walk. The princesses all followed.  
"How young are you?" Makoto blushed as she asked Taiki, who held out an arm to guide her as they walked.  
"8" he smiled back, and Minako gasped.  
"Same as us!"  
"Yep" Seiya nodded and Yaten grunted something.

The little group of 8 of them walked up the long path to the Castle Entrance, and Seiya walked a little ahead of them and up some steps so he was higher than them all and then turned to face them all.

"Welcome to K!" he bowed, and the girls giggled, "now to start our grand tour, we shall show you the Castle ... last!" Seiya smiled a cheeky grin, and Serenity looked pissed off, but the other girls giggled.

Minako suddenly flocked to Seiya's side, and grabbed his arm to walk with him.  
"Your very witty you know" she flirted and Seiya winked back at her.  
"Thanks!" he turned around to the rest of the group, "NOW WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE GARDENS FIRST, SO EVERYBODY FOLLOW ME!"

"Like we don't know our own home" Yaten muttered, and walked besides Rei and Serenity. Ami and Makoto walked either side of Taiki, and Serenity and Yaten couldn't help but feel annoyed when they saw Minako and Seiya walking closely with one another.

---

Seiya personally led the tour around the garden, the market place, the school, the houses, the woods and lastly back to the castle. However, little detail and time was spent at each place, for Seiya would quickly move onto the next one. Taiki, Ami and Makoto stayed at the back of the group due to Taiki explaining everything in more detail. Serenity was holding onto her tummy in hope that it wouldn't make _too_ loud a noise, she was so hungry! Rei and Yaten walked quietly beside her, and Minako was yattering away to Seiya at the front about this and that at home. When they finally reached the castle the girls were amazed as it was smaller than any of the princess's home castles, but was quite... cosy at the same time.

"Wow" Minako gorped.  
"Impressive isn't it?" Yaten finally stood next to her. The whole tour she'd been ignoring him and it was starting to drive him crazy. _And_ he'd said all that stuff to get her attention, but alas it had failed.  
"Yes, it's so small!" Minako didn't bother to look up at him and quickly went to join the rest of the group as they walked up the steps. Yaten's eyes widen and he almost fell over. Ack, he hated this girl. It was a good thing she was ignoring him.

"Do you like it Princess Odango?" Seiya asked as they reached the top of the steps and Seiya walked forward to tap on the large door.  
"What did you just call me?"  
"Princess Odango"  
"HEY!" Serenity called at him, and then angrily followed him in. Rei sighed holding up her dress as to make a graceful impression= hell, one of them had to do it.

Makoto and Taiki were still arm in arm, and Makoto shyly let go and smiled a thank you to him as she entered the place. Ami blushed when Taiki turned to her to smile, and help her over the wooden frame of the door. Taiki offered a hand out to Minako, but Minako happily jumped over the small frame, and then Taiki laughed when Yaten angrily dragged himself in.

"Why so happy?" Taiki joked and Yaten glared at him.  
"Happy isn't the word I'd use"

As the princess stepped in and gazed at all the odd objects, tall ceiling and massive glass light hanging from the ceiling, a young princess who looked the same age as their friend Princess Setsunna walked down to greet them. She had beautiful flowing red hair, and wore a weirdly shaped dress with yellow and black triangles on. Minako couldn't help but think of the clown doll Queen Serenity had brought her at the carnival she took Princess Serenity and Minako too.

"That's an... interesting dress" Makoto quietly whispered and they all nodded.

"Hello Princesses, you must be Princess Serenity" The Red headed princess held out a hand, and Serenity nodded sweetly and curtsied. Ami and Makoto sweat dropped, so Rei lightly took the hand and kissed it = a common sign of blessing and respect to a royal. Princess suddenly realised her mistake and cursed her stupidity inside. Her mother would not be pleased, but Serenity always thought you kiss someone's hand if their pretty or did you a favour...

"Ahh, Princess Rei of Mars"  
"I'm really sorry your grace, but I do not know who you are-"  
"That's ok," the kind girl replied. If she was around Setsunna's age, she would be 17, "I knew you only just found out. I'm Princess Kakyuu"  
"Wow, that's a pretty name" Makoto whispered and the princess blushed at them.

"Come, this way, I shall give you a tour of my home myself. Chibilights, you're excused to do as you wish for now"  
"Chibilights?" Ami inquired, looking at the three young boys who where walking back out of the castle. Seiya turned out to wave to them before he finally disappeared. Minako nudged Serenity and whispered "I think he likes you..."

"Oh, their my starlight's children. The starlight's are my protector scouts. Like you all are to Princess Serenity here"  
"Oh, are you a scout too?" Serenity hopefully asked, but the Princess laughed and shook her head.  
"Sadly not my child. I was not blessed with a power, that's why I need guards"  
"You can get male sensei?" Makoto asked, for she knew fully well they couldn't in her galaxy.  
"No, but each of my star lights gave birth to one son each"  
"So who will be the next star lights?"  
"I don't know, but that's not important now! So, this is the ballroom..."

---

Minako brushed Serenity's hair and kept thinking back to the poor lovely princess. Who would be her next star lights? And what if Minako had a baby boy when she was Queen? What would happen to Sailor Venus?

Serenity talked on and on about the ball tonight, and which gown she should wear, though no-one was listening. Makoto was busy fixing Ami's dress and Rei was reading one of the books she'd brought along as she was already ready.

"Is anyone listening to me? Guys? GUYS!"  
"Oh – huh? Oh sorry Serenity! What were you saying?"  
"Honestly your as annoying as that Seiya boy" Serenity folded her arms, and now Rei was paying attention.  
"Seiya's not annoying," Minako said, now plaiting the princesses hair, "Yaten's the annoying one"  
"Their all annoying" Rei shut her book closed and pulled out her suitcase to put it away.

"Well, I thought Taiki was lovely" Ami said, and everyone raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I think someone's in _loooooooveeeee_" Minako sang.  
"Oooh!" Serenity raised her eyebrows up and down and they all giggled.

"I hope he asks me to dance tonight at the ball!" Makoto said, now standing back to expect Ami and check everything was in place.  
"You're all silly," Rei said, leaving the room, "we're never going to see them again after this so why fuss?"

---

The Princesses were met by Luna and Artemis, who stood waiting with them when their names were read out. Luna walked out with Serenity first, then Rei walked out, then Minako and Artemis, then Makoto then Ami. They were all seated on a large round table with the princess and the chibi- starlight's, and 3 other strange women.

"Who are they?" Serenity whispered to a wondering Minako.  
"Princesses, meet my starlights" a friendly voice announced, and two of the women smiled and waved a hand at the young girls. However, the one with wavy blue hair was too busy fussing about tucking a napkin in the rebelling Seiya's shirt.

"I'm Sailor Star Healer," the golden hair one reached across and shook Minako's hand as she was in opposite her. Yaten folded his arms and made a noise to which his – what the girls believed was his – mother lightly slapped his arm.

"I'm Sailor Star Maker," Taiki's mother reached across to shake Rei's hand as she was opposite her. Serenity was sitting in-between Rei and Seiya, and was too busy giggling at Seiya to respond quickly to the hand that reached out to shake hers.

"I'm Sailor Star Fighter," the woman kindly spoke, and since her hands were away Seiya pulled at his collar but got the same slap as Yaten did earlier only slightly harder, "what did I tell you about dinner parties Seiya Kou?"

After light conversation about differences between the planets – to which Artemis and Luna said little as to observe the darling princesses – The Princess requested the music to play, and got up to start dancing. Sailor Star Healer forced Yaten to apologise and ask Princess Minako to dance.

"I'd rather not" he sniffed, but his mother gently pushed him to her so he had to. Instead he turned to Princess Rei and asked her, to which Artemis told little Minako not to be upset, he'd dance with her.

Seiya didn't need any encouraging asking Princess Serenity to dance to which she agreed on the condition he wouldn't call her Princess Odango. Seiya shook his head and said he couldn't promise that, but he wouldn't call her it for the rest of the night. Taiki shyly asked Makoto to dance, and Luna smiled down at the little Ami.

"Looks like we're left!" Luna cheerfully said and held out a hand.

"I think your son has taken a liking to the Princess Serenity" Maker observed, and Fighter nodded.  
"Would be him" Healer rolled her eyes, and Fighter nodded again.  
"What can I say? My son only settles for the best"  
"That's like someone I know" Maker raised a brow at Fighter who laughed and nodded.  
"My husband!"  
"That wasn't who I had in mind..." Maker mutted and then Healer turned worringly to her leader.

"What if he falls in love with her?"  
"He's 8! He's going to fall in love with every woman. Look at him, even I can predict that! I'll be fighting them out of my house!"

The women laughed and Maker nodded.

"Taiki's going to be a charmer, just like his father. Look at him, he's taken quite a liking to Princess Makoto"  
"And Yaten's going to be gay. He hates all of those girls" Healer worried and the other two laughed and slapped her on the back.  
"I doubt that. You watch, there was chemistry between him that Princess Minako!"  
"Oh Aye Fighter! Talk about people settling for the best. Trust Yaten to chase after the future goddess of love and beauty!"

The three women all laughed, and Maker poured out more wine whilst humming the waltz to herself.

"Well, we've got three fine boys" Fighter smiled, and raised her glass in a toast.  
"Indeed"

---

**Kana – Powerful**

**I know the starlight's are boys here, but they will change later – keep reading to find out why! :D **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. I was swallowed by your clear round eyes

Minako clasped on her bed feeling dizzy and giggled to herself. She'd just been spinning around to herself in the bedroom and it'd had finally taken affect on her.

"How do you still have energy?" Makoto asked from her bed.  
"I don't" a tired Minako replied. Serenity was still twirling about.  
"How does _she _still have energy?" Makoto then asked, and Rei sighed from her bed.  
"Remember, her mother throws parties practically every night!" Rei answered and the others nodded in recognition.  
"Right, Right" they nodded along from their beds.

"So was Yaten a good dancer?" Minako propped herself up, and Rei shrugged.  
"He was ok I guess. We only danced to like 2 songs" Rei replied, and Minako laughed so high pitched and loud everyone looked at her.  
"Silly Boy!" She waved her hand and the others sweat dropped.

"So, Serenity, what was Seiya like?" Ami asked, sitting up in her bed.  
"A wonderful dancer when he wasn't stepping on my feet to annoy me" Serenity replied, moving to the mirror to unpin her hair.  
"What was Taiki like?" Ami now turned to her right to look at Makoto who blushed and then sank down in her bed so no-one could see her face.

"A good dancer" she replied.

"Ergh I'm tired, Serenity turn out the light once you're finished will you?" Rei moaned, and Serenity giggled.  
"Of course Rei!" she sang while reaching for the light then ran back to her bed since she hated the dark.

"I wonder what we'll do tomorrow" Ami sleepily said, and Serenity jumped onto her bed with a loud crash.

"Who knows" Makoto replied.  
"Hopefully we'll get to go to the Market place" Minako said. It'd looked beautiful the other day, and she'd love to get something nice for her mother and father.  
"Hopefully we'll try some yummy food" Serenity giggled. Rei sighed.  
"Well why don't we all go to sleep and find out?!?!"

---

Morning came much too soon for the likes of the lazy Princess Serenity.

Rei had kept an alarm clock as the Queen had said they needed to set a good impression. So that meant waking themselves up at a good hour in the morning. Serenity of course, was having none of this.

All the other princesses had gotten their clothes out ready, and Minako and Ami went to go find a maid to run their bath for them.

"We're 8 now, we can run baths!" Rei had insisted, but Ami and Minako weren't going to risk breaking anything, or Rei's stubbornness in being able to do it herself and then running a boiling bath.

Serenity stayed in bed even when the others had gotten into the bath and gotten ready for breakfast. They weren't quite sure where they were going for the day or what they were exactly doing, but Rei had insisted they put out their riding boots, cloaks and gloves in case they were doing anything active. Their more active dresses were all hanging up in the wardrobe anyway, so Rei didn't need touch them for fear of making the room look untidy.

Not sure who to expect to be greeting them that morning, the young princesses all sat on the end of their beds entertaining themselves. Minako took her time brushing her hair, Ami and Rei reading, and Makoto doodling on her notepad.

The person to greet them that morning was Luna, who came entering their room in the same outfit she'd worn the night before. She smiled embarrassingly at the young princesses, who knew better then to ask. Well, most of them did.

"Luna, did you stay the night then?" Makoto asked, and Luna nodded, shutting the door behind her.  
"Oooh who made you stay?" Minako winked, and Luna gasped.  
"What made you think such a thing?"  
"Look at your clothes!" the little 8 year old giggled.  
"What do you know-" Luna then quickly cut off realizing that it sounded like she had actually done exactly what the young princess had suggested, "well I slept in these! I didn't intend to stay the night but I stayed a little later than planned so Princess Kaykuu offered me a room for the night"  
"Oh" Minako had lost interest and was brushing and styling her hair again.

Luna looked around at the well-behaved girls then her eyes darted back to the middle bed.

"Princess Serenity!" she gasped and marched forwards to pull back the covers. Minako giggled as Serenity shoot up, demanding to know what was going on.

"Bath! Now!" Luna practically dragged the young moaning princess out of the room.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Rei asked, and they all nodded.  
"I'll wait for Serenity" Makoto told them, and the other three quietly stepped out the room.

---

The Three arrived down the twisty stairs to see Artemis talking with some maids by the entrance. As soon as he saw the princesses, he politely broke himself from the conversation and smiled at them all.

"And how are you?" he asked them all. Rei and Ami smiled and said they were well, and before Rei could explain where Makoto and Serenity were – Minako had a question she just couldn't _wait _to ask.  
"Artemis, you didn't stay with Luna last night did you?" the 8 year old placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow to her guardian.  
"Wai- No- Where-"  
"A-ha! I _knew_ something was going on, I _told_ you guys!"  
"Minako, I don't think Aretmis-"

Ami started, but stopped when she saw the Chibilights walking through the door, being dropped off by Sailor Star Maker. Sailor Star Maker quietly told them something before hugging Taiki goodbye and walking down the left corridor.

Seiya waved at the girls, and Yaten muttered something and crossed his arms when he saw Minako. Taiki looked at the group then smiled.

"Where's Princess Serenity and Princess Makoto?"  
"Oh, their upset. Serenity woke up late" Rei shrugged, and Minako and Ami nodded. Yaten muttered something again, then Seiya elbowed him and he moaned about that.

"Do you ever quit?" Minako asked him, and he raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Quit moaning?"

Yaten huffed and turned away, and Taiki and Seiya burst out laughing.

"Have you girls eaten yet?" Artemis asked, and Ami shook her head up at him.  
"Well then, best we go to the kitchens then go see her high-"  
"Oh! Follow me!" Seiya insisted, and started to walk off in the opposite direction of Sailor Star Maker.

"Should we not wait for Odang-Princess Serenity first?" Seiya suddenly turned around and Rei shook her head.  
"We don't want to waste time" Rei replied, and Minako and Ami nodded.  
"She'll probably smell the food and come straight down anyway" Minako told them, and the Chibilights laughed. Artemis sighed, knowing Minako was probably right.

---

"What's that?" Princess Serenity asked, and Luna shrugged.  
"Hold out your arm" the obedient little girl did so, and Luna thoroughly dried it with the pink towel she was holding.  
"But I smell food!" Princess Serenity persisted and Luna dried her belly then turned the girl around to dry her back. Luna sighed, and then there was a knock on the door as young Makoto came in with a gown for Serenity to wear to breakfast.

"Is everything ok? What's taking so long Serenity?" Makoto asked, and Serenity ignored her.  
"Do you smell food?" Serenity asked, and Makoto sighed. She should have known better.  
"Yes I do. There probably cooking breakfast already"  
"Breakfast?" Serenity's face light up in the way it only could when food was mentioned.  
"Yeh, breakfast. Remember the others went down ages ago?"  
"Makoto! Pass me my gown!" The young princess ordered jokingly, and Makoto passed it. Luna then started to fold Serenity's towel realising the young princess probably wasn't going to finish off drying off.

Serenity quickly changed then bounced over to a mirror and pulled her hair into her two usual buns and allowed a few little curls to drop. She hoped when she was older, she could copy her mother long style, and wouldn't have only a few curls dropping, but the long straight hair that could flow freely in the wind and capture everyone's attention.

"Right, I'm ready!" Serenity announced smiling sweetly and Luna and Makoto sweat dropped.

"Good, we might just make it for the last serving of lunch" Luna joked and the three left the room.

---

Seiya beamed when Serenity walked in the room, and pulled the empty chair next to him out. Yaten sighed at all the effort Seiya was making, and Taiki stopped his conversation with Ami to do the same for Makoto.

The last free chair was opposite Artemis, and the other head of the table. Luna sat there in-between Rei and Minako. Luna sighed when she heard the conversation between the two. Both were trying to show off to Yaten who was dully pushing the food around his plate. She looked up to see Seiya excitedly telling something to Serenity who was too busy focusing on eating her food then listening. Ami and Taiki were discussing something even Luna didn't understand and Makoto was quietly listening. Artemis was sitting quietly at the other end, checking on the conversation between the children and Luna saw for the first time how handsome he really was. She didn't realise she was gorping until young Minako brought it up, and Luna quickly and stubbornly joked she'd never do such a thing, and that Minako should watch what she says.

"I _am_ the future Queen of Love and Beauty, I have an eye for this things!"  
"Well Minako, you've got years of training to go before you do"  
"Well I think Artemis is handsome, and that you two suit" Minako said, and Luna looked down so her wavy black hair would hide the pink blush that flooded her cheeks.  
"Well, thank you very much your highness but really, I don't think it will happen"  
"Do you like him?"  
"No. Not in that way. That's why it will not happen"  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" Minako disappointing said, and Luna could have hugged the young white haired boy when he asked Minako something and it diverted her attention.

Luna sighed as she sipped her juice – it had a sweet flavour that went with its pinky-orange colour, but she'd never tried it before, and didn't know _what_ exactly she was drinking, but it tasted nice and so she diverted her attention to her drink as to rid the thoughts Minako had created for her about Artemis.

Her attention was focusing so heavily on the drink, she didn't see Artemis walk to behind her chair, and lean in to her right. She jumped when she heard his whisper tickle her ear as if it were cat whiskers, and turned around shocked to see his smiling face.

"Are you busy today?"  
"Of course not" Luna replied without thinking.  
"Would you like to go tour Kinmoku with me? The princesses will be visiting the market place and trying out the local sport so I thought it'd be best if we walked around and kept an eye out on them"

Luna nodded; slightly disappointed Artemis had turned their time into a business meeting.

"Of course, as the Queen would want me too" Luna coldly replied and sipped on her sweet drink again. Artemis felt a pang in his hear but simply nodded.  
"As I thought," he coldly replied then walked to his seat, and looked down on all the children, "Princesses, today the Chibilights will be showing you around the market place, and this afternoon you will be going to the local sporting field to watch a Kinmoku game with the Princess in the special box. After that, this evening there shall be another dance, only this time it will take place outside, so before that ball takes place, the Princess would like you to learn a historical dance here on Kinmoku this afternoon. Does everyone understand the plan?"

The princesses nodded and Seiya smiled.

"Princess Odango, you'll just love watching Akihiro" Seiya smiled, and Serenity looked at him as if someone had just asked her to work out the hardest maths question off the top of her head.

"Aki-what-ro?"  
"_Aki Hi Ro. _National sport. Named after the guy that made it. I'm practically a pro at it. Play it on my school team" Seiya boasted, and Yaten rolled his eyes.

"Is it like Volleyball?" Minako asked, and Taiki shook his head.  
"Not really"  
"You have that here?" Minako grasped and turned to talk to Taiki about volleyball.

"Yeh. I play it at school"  
"Wow!" Minako grasped again and Yaten complained to himself inside, "Do you do anything after school?" Yaten looked up at her, happy for a moment he had her attention, then annoyed that he wanted her attention then confused as what to say to impress her.  
"I belong to the Photography club" Yaten said and Minako nodded, slightly interested but then turned back to Taiki.  
"Could we play Volleyball later?" Minako smiled, and everyone nodded laughing at how fun that would be!  
"Perhaps tomorrow," Artemis coughed and the children all nodded, "now girls, go and change. Wear your cloaks, and meet us down in the hall way _shortly Serenity"_

---

Once the girls had changed into something a little more... well simple, and there cloaks they all bounced down the stairs excited to go around the market.

"Why do they have to dress down?" a bored Seiya had asked, "It's not like anyone knows who they are anyway!"

The girls were split up to walk with a star light; Seiya, Serenity and Ami walked at the front, Minako and Makoto walked with Taiki and Yaten was left with Rei at the back, though the group hung around together in 2 lines anyway.

Serenity and Minako walked at the front so they could see the shops and stalls first, though Yaten had a small feeling Minako was avoided him and it was bugging him.

"Ooh! Look at all these dresses!" Minako gasped.  
"We saw a load of dresses last night" Rei pointed out and Minako nodded.  
"But that was at the _ball_, we didn't get to see the casual wear!"  
"What about when we were on the tour?"  
"Not enough time to look. Know we're at the market place!" Minako squealed in excitement, "I'll have to buy an exotic dress to wear at home!"

Minako pulled on Seiya's arm and went over to a stall to look at the dresses. Yaten and Rei followed, leaving Ami, Taiki, Makoto and Serenity.

"Is there a book store around here?" Ami asked, and Serenity sighed. Trust her to be left with this lot.  
"Oh yes! Would you like to go there?" Taiki asked, and Ami nodded. Serenity shook her head in disbelief.  
"Come on Serenity, we'll go get you some food!" Makoto smiled, and Taiki smiled towards them.

"We'll go on the way to the book store shall we?"

---

Minako peered closely at the dresses, and pulled one to her so she could see the price.

"Bows sure are popular here" Rei observed and Minako nodded. Rei suddenly turned away and looked over the over stalls.

"I'm kind of hungry"  
"So is Serenity, shall we go get something to eat then?" Seiya judged as Taiki's group approached, and Serenity was holding her grumbling stomach.

Minako asked the lady to pull out a dress for her and Yaten sniggered.

"What?" Minako asked, and Yaten came up close to whisper to her.  
"You'd look like an idiot in that"  
"Since when were you a fashion expert?"  
"Well I know more then you on this planet!"

Minako nodded. Yaten pointed to a different dress, with only one bow on it this time.

"But there's only one bow!"  
"Well wear another one!"  
"Where?"  
"I dunno! Your hair?" Yaten snapped back and Minako's face lit up.

"Yaten! You're a genius!" Minako replied in a quick change of mood, and Yaten smiled smugly. Minako suddenly ran away from him and went towards the accessories table.

"I like this one!" Minako held up a red bow and Yaten sniggered.  
"Red?"  
"Shut up. It's nice"

"She has a point" a voice came from behind, and Minako turned around to see two women watching them. One of them giggled.  
"Tell me Yaten, who is this?"  
"Princess Minako" Yaten said, and the two women giggled.

One was about 6"1 and the other was a petit 5"2. Both had curly hair, only one had a light green hair then was cut in a bob style and the other had long purple unruly curls, and both had big eyes. The women with light green hair and pink eyes smiled sweetly down at the children, where as the petit purple haired one suddenly look curiously at the two.

"Is she your girlfriend then, this little princess?"  
"NO!" "yes!" Yaten and Minako snapped back at the same time.  
"That's gross" Yaten said, ignoring Minako now. The two women giggled.

"I'm Sailor Star Guider"  
"And I'm Sailor Star Reader, nice to meet you"  
"Aino Minako, from Venus" young Minako held out a hand and the two women looked at each other before giggling and accepting the hand.  
"Very grown up I see" the taller one winked and Minako nodded, while Yaten shook his head in disagreement.

"Ahh Yaten, no reason to get like that!" the small one laughed, and Yaten raised an eyebrow.  
"Where's Asami and Chie?" Yaten looked around the market place and Sailor Star Guider shrugged.  
"Probably at the library, those two have homework to do!"  
"Or training" Sailor Star Reader said, and Sailor Star Guider nodded.

"Who are they?" Minako whispered and Yaten ignored her for the moment.  
"Well we must be off now to find the others! See you at the ball tonight?" Sailor Star Guider smiled.  
"Certainly chibilight! And princess Minako, I hope to see you wearing that bow!" Sailor Star Reader smiled, and the two turned to leave.

Yaten got some money out of his pocket and paid the shopkeeper as he knew Minako didn't have anything on her. This would be one of the only times in his life he buys something for someone else, he told himself. It made him feel kind of good inside, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Would you like to wear it now?" the friendly shopkeeper leant over the table and tied up half of the young princesses hair up with the bow then smiled proudly, "you look very pretty little one"

Minako flashed a big smile of thanks, and then turned to walk away with Yaten.

"Thank you!" she flushed and Yaten smiled a quick smile back, then shrugged it away trying to look cool like Seiya.

"They work with my mother"  
"who?"  
"Asami and Chie are their children"  
"Oh. How many Senshi are there?"  
"Oh, about 8. Did you know – oh wait, never mind"

Yaten wondered whether to tell her Sailor Star Reader had an extra special power – being able to read minds and sense their auras. His mother too possessed a small form of mind reading, or was psyhic in some way he knew - just not fully which way.

"So how come your called the chibilights?"  
"We're the only boys" Yaten shrugged and Minako nodded.  
"What will happen when you grow up?"  
"We're going to protect her in other ways," Yaten tried to sound as confident as Seiya when he quoted him, "though truthfully, I'm not sure"  
"He's right, you don't have to be a senshi to protect someone" Minako smiled, and Yaten felt a little more at ease.  
"You think so?"  
"I _know_ so," She smiled back at him, and then stopped for a second, "do you smell- do you have donuts here?"

---

"Enjoying that Princess Odango?" Seiya asked and Usagi nodded her head up and down as she smiled whilst eating her donuts.

"Slow down Usagi! You look like a pig!" Rei said and Usagi twitched an eyebrow at her.  
"I do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"

Seiya sweat dropped, and then noticed Taiki, Ami and Makoto walking out of the library. Poor Makoto looked bored, and Ami and Taiki were in a deep discussion about something boring Seiya figured. He suddenly stopped listening to the two girls arguing at his side as they started to get closer to one another and stick their tongues out, and waved his hands in order to get Makoto attention.

"HEY! MAKOTO! WANNA COME JOIN US?"

Taiki gave a look of warning to his friend, but then all walked over there non-the-less. Suddenly a chatting Minako and Yaten were walking to the group as well.

"Well it looks like their getting along well" Usagi smiled. Rei growled a little and Seiya laughed.  
"She's lucky. Yaten's pretty self-absorbed"

---

Luna pulled her cloak tighter to her against the wind and looked over to Artemis to her right.

"They seem to be doing well so far, no-body's chasing after them" Artemis observed and Luna nodded.  
"Indeed" Luna sighed, and looked at the floor.  
"Anything bothering you?" Artemis asked and Luna shook her head, "Well try to cheer up. After the ball game there's another ball you know!"  
"Truth be told, I'm sick of balls and parties now. That's all we ever go to at night. At the moon kingdom – now here-"  
"I don't think they throw dances every night here, it's just to celebrate the young princesses"  
"Oh I know that, I just – it'd be nice to have a quiet night you know?"  
"Well, what do you say we skip it and walk around the gardens tonight? I'm sure the princesses will behave by themselves"  
"That sounds wonderful!" Luna let go of her guard for a while, then coughed, "it'll be nice to have a break" she turned away from Artemis for she didn't want him thinking certain thoughts.  
"Perfect" his voice whispered as she walked away.

**A/N: *grasp* I can't believe I haven't already stated I don't own Sailor Moon. Although I think that's obvious, because it'd be a lot different ... not that I don't like it already!!!**

**So here's Chapter 3. Now you all know where Minako got her bow from! And hurray! I can start to get to the drama, the real story soon! One or two more chapters, then I'll be where I wanted to be. This introduction to my story is taking agggeesss.**

**PREVIEW OF WHAT'S TO COME IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS: **

"_**I got you something Odango," Seiya took something out of his pocket, "don't forget me"  
"I'd never forget you!" Serenity smiled at Seiya, but Seiya frowned.  
"You will. I know what you're like. Now, close your eyes"  
"What?"  
"Do it! Close your eyes" **_


	4. I fell asleep in your arms,

The day went far too quickly for everyone but Rei. Rei was bored of this place, and these people. Sure, they were nice but she wanted to start training already. She was determined to be chosen the leader of the senshi, like her mother was. How disappointing otherwise. But what competition did she have? Certainly none in Makoto and Minako. Ami was clever, so she'd just have to revise more. As for the outers – well, it's been 4 generations since an outer was a leader. Which was a mistake, and since then they have been _outers_ because, Haruka said: "it's simply were we belong"

And being leader was simply where Rei belong.

---

"Odango! Will you dance with me?"  
"No No No!"  
"Why not?"  
"I haven't finished eating yet!"  
"What?!?! You've been to the buffet table _5 times_ already! You can't _still_ be hungry can you?"

Rei shook her head at Seiya, while Serenity was shoving lots of food into her mouth.

"Don't underestimate her power" she warned him, and Seiya nodded whilst crazily watching Serenity get up for more. Princess Kakyuu delightfully laughed.

"What a charmer!" she smiled, "she's welcome back whenever she wants. I'm sure the cooks love her!"  
"Well that's good," Rei folded her napkin as a means of finding entertainment, "for the moon palace chefs certainly don't!"  
"I'm sure they do! Keeps them busy no?" Sailor Star Keeper smiled from her seat. She too had long wavy black hair and red eyes.  
"Yes, but then there's having _too_ much to do..."

Sailor Star Keeper laughed from Rei's right. She found this girl just precious! Rei was quick-witted where as her own daughter was still learning that. Maybe her own daughter never would.

"Oh! Look who it is my princess!" Sailor Star Fighter winked, and Kakyuu blushed as a young man approached her. Makoto's eyes turned to hearts.

"He's... handsome!" Makoto smiled, and Taiki coughed to regain her attention.  
"Is that the prince?" Rei whispered, and Sailor Star Keeper shook her head.  
"No, but one day perhaps! Hmm young one, do you not see it in their eyes?"  
"I see the red marks on her cheeks" Serenity bluntly whispered across the table but Kakyuu heard her, and everyone sweatdropped worried what the princess would say.

"Oh hush you!" Kakyuu giggled, and the young man smiled holding out a hand.  
"Would you care for this dance my princess?"

Makoto looked on dreamily as Kakyuu took the princes hand and whispered something back to him.

"Oh, I hope one day _I_ can have a prince too!" Makoto smiled, and Sailor Star Guider giggled.  
"I'm sure you will!" she told the young girl, "maybe it'll be Taiki! Taiki will dance with you, won't you Taiki?"

Taiki nodded, and the two blushed as they left the table. Sailor Star Figther, Guider and Keeper laughed, but Sailor Star Maker looked on seriously.

"Oh, I wish we had made yesterday's ball to meet these darlings!" Keeper smiled, and patted Rei on the head.  
"Oh, same!" Reader smiled in agreement, and Guider nodded.  
"Shame the other 2 are missing out!"  
"Well, the Queen and King are safe on their Journey, and that's what matters the most-" Fighter started, and the others nodded but Sailor Star Healer worriedly looked around the large table.

"Where's Yaten gone?"

Sure enough, next to a happy-eating Serenity, where 2 empty chairs.

"Odango, are you ready to dance _now_? See! Even Yaten's gone off with Minako!"

A wave of silence washed the table.

"What?!?!"

---

A light breeze caused Minako's dress to lightly sway in the breeze as she walked to sit down on the fountain's edge. She'd left the ball scene for a little bit of fresh air and felt guilty because her mother would disapprove – her mother was always the life of the party, and never needed to take a break. But little Minako was feeling rather thoughtful, and didn't want to be the life of the party tonight. She missed home too much.

The fountain was a 10 minute walk from the castle, and on the edge of a wood. The place reminded Minako a little of her home kingdom with all the light brown-orange stone, only her planet was not covered in Cherry Blossom trees and white flowers. Minako gently sighed as she turned around to look at the water, and stared down at the sad face looking back at her. She wanted to hug the girl and tell her everything was ok, whatever was troubling her.

"Soon you'll be a senshi," she said out-loud to the girl in the water, "think of that!"

"What are your senshi like?" A voice asked from behind her, and Minako lost her guard and fell into the fountain. A soft chuckling voice she did not recognize held out a hand and once her eyes had adjusted and the water stopped falling from her hair, she recognized Yaten.

"Oh. Yaten"  
"Are you always that graceful?" Yaten joked, and pulled her out of the water. Minako looked worriedly down at her gown then up at Yaten. He wasn't his usual self. She saw kindness in his eyes, and he seemed calm. Not quite sure what to do, Minako sat next to him.

"Yes," she quietly said then they both laughed, "what am I going to do about my gown?" Minako asked and Yaten stood up. Minako quizzically looked at him, and he smiled down at her before walking into the woods. Minako stood up to follow, but didn't.

Once he'd gone into the woods, he called back for her, "well, aren't you coming?"

"Where does this go?" Minako asked, now trusting him and following him.  
"We can sneak back to your room so you can change"  
"Oh... Thank you Yaten"

Yaten nodded, and the two silently walked through the gentle Cherry Blossom wood. It wasn't as dark as it was on the Moon at night. Instead, here, it turned a light purple-orange colour. Constantly like sunset.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Minako asked.  
"No" Yaten replied, and after a moments silent returned the question.  
"No. All of us are only children"  
"Same with us" Yaten replied and the two nodded.  
"In our solar system, any sensei can only have one child, my mother told me, though there have been one or two _rare_ cases in history but I don't really remember the story"  
"Well, my mother has a sister. Only she's not a star light. They don't really get on though"  
"Do Seiya or Taiki have brothers and sisters?"  
"No. Our mothers all had us in the same year, so decided they'd call us all Kou after their job"

Minako giggled.

"It's weird to think of you as Kou, I always think of you as Yaten"  
"It's nicer" Yaten nodded, and then stopped walking. After a few moments, Minako turned to stop looking at the young boy and turned to look at a small hut in front of them. Yaten moved the heavy padlocked chains by entering a number, and soon the inside lit up.

"Grab a torch" Yaten told her and Minako nodded, grabbing one of the metal sticks with fire on top of them to help guide their way in the dark.

"Oh! It's all so secretive! We're like _spies!_" Minako smiled and Yaten nodded.  
"To protect our royal family of course. It's a secret escape route out of the castle, but we use it to get inside too"  
"I have one last question for you Yaten. You're all born so far apart. I thought Senshi were born close in age?"  
"Not always. But they tend to be closer if they are though, don't they?"

---

Seiya pulled Serenity's hand and pulled her out onto the balcony.

"_Eugh! _Is it possible to eat too much cake? No, I must feel sick from dancing!" Serenity wondered out loud as they walked outside. Seiya laughed at her, then turned her around so they were facing one another, and tried to ignore the pink blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"I got you something Odango," Seiya took something out of his pocket, "so you won't forget me"  
"I'd never forget you!" Serenity smiled at Seiya, but Seiya frowned.  
"You will. I know what you're like. Now, close your eyes"  
"What?"  
"Do it! Close your eyes"

Serenity obeyed and closed her eyes, and Seiya put something that felt a little heavier then she was expecting into her hands.

"Now open" he smiled, and she did so. Inside her now-closed hand, was a beautiful gold star locket.

"It plays a melody too. I wrote it" Seiya grinned arrogantly.

Serenity opened the top, and inside was a moon that whirled around a blue background while it played a pretty tune.

"Wow, it's pretty"  
"I know, like you" Seiya said and Serenity blushed.

"I'll always remember you" Serenity smiled, then hugged Seiya who grinned from ear to ear.  
"But I don't have anything to give to you!" Serenity pouted.  
"It's ok really, how can I forget you after all that cake you ate toni-"  
"The only thing I have are these silver moon earrings, and you don't have your ear pierced!" she giggled, but none-the-less took them out and handed them to him.  
"Thanks Odango?" he smiled, and she sweetly smiled at him.  
"Now let's go back inside because I'm hungry!" Seiya sweat dropped and almost fell over.  
"_Already_?"

---

Luna had been walking for what seemed like the whole day, so Artemis and her sat down on a stone bench under a cherry blossom tree.

"That stuffs everywhere!" Luna pointed out and Artemis nodded.  
"It's beautiful though!"  
"Indeed" Luna coldly said. Where was the _like you?_ She longed to hear... wait, why did she long to hear that? Oh Luna you-  
"Wow, you can see the stars so clearly!" Artemis pointed out, and Luna looked up as well.  
"The night's so clear here"  
"The sky... it reminds me of your hair" Artemis smiled. Luna didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or not so simply smiled a thank you.

"The princesses did well didn't they?"  
"Yes, I'm looking forward to getting home" Luna admitted.  
"Me too... ... you know, it's been fun hanging out these past two days. We should do this more on the moon"

He had a point Luna thought. She was lonely on the moon, expect for the princesses and queens of course, and the chefs and maids she knew when they helped her or visited them on a break. Other then the princesses, did she have a real friend? Luna frowned at these thoughts, and clearly Artemis took it the wrong way.

"Or... _not_. It was just an idea-"  
"No! I mean, I'd love to" Luna blushed, and Artemis smiled sheepishly. Artemis couldn't help but feel goofy and almost like the children.

--

"Mummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Seiya smiled as he jumped onto his mother's lap.  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss Kou?" she mocked her son, and pulled him into a hug.  
"Can I get my ears pierced?"

Fighter laughed, then ran her hand over Seiya's hair so she could kiss his forehead and keep him in a tight hug. She then leaned in so her head was level with his and whispered into his ear, in the affectionate way only a mother could when they tease their children.

"Why ever would you want that?"  
"So I can wear these" Seiya finally opened his hand, which Fighter just realised had been closed the whole time, to reveal two silver half-moon earrings. Fighter's eye instantly flickered accusingly to the young princess Serenity who was dancing with Taiki. Her smile dropped when she saw the princess's bare ears and the holes in the lobes of the ears that appeared to be missing something. Perhaps the earrings in her sons hand?

"Of course," she smiled, though it was fake and her tone remained serious. Seiya was too happy to notice that and leapt off her lap, handing her the earrings. She kissed her little boy on the forehead once more, and he jokily wiped it off.

"Gross" he joked then laughed and ran off. Fighter also laughed, but once Seiya had gone couldn't help but sigh and sip her Cherry Wine.

"They grow up too fast" Maker observed whilst watching Seiya push Taiki out of the way because he was dancing with "his girl" then seeing Serenity grow furious because she wasn't Seiya's. Fighter nodded in agreement, but said nothing more. There wasn't anything to add.

---

"There you are!" Healer sighed at Yaten as he came over to drink some water, "just where have you been? I've been worried sick all night Kou! Why would you do that to your poor mother? And where is Princess Minako? No doubt Artemis has been worried sick! Ahh you two are in-"

Guider laughed, and put a hand on Healer's shoulder.

"Calm down Healer! They were dancing, didn't you see them?" Guider winked at Yaten and Yaten nodded.

"Hpmh! Like I believe he'd do such a thing! He wouldn't dance with her yesterday! Why should they suddenly be friends hmmm?"  
"Oh they look pretty friendly at the market," Guider smiled, and Yaten blushed but thankfully his mother was now watching Guider, "we bumped into them today and they were talking plenty. Maybe they made friends there?"  
"Oh," Healer simply said, "well anyway, I'm going home now. Kou, go back with Fighter tonight, no doubt they'll be staying late"

Yaten nodded, and Healer strode off in a slight huff.

"You think she's annoyed?" Healer asked, and Guider laughed, patting the boy's silver hair.  
"You wait till your 16! Then you'll see your mother annoyed!" Guider kept laughing, and Yaten simply raised an eyebrow.


	5. I was surrounded by your gentleness

The next day went past quicker than the last, and soon, the princesses all had to say good-bye to their new friends.

Makoto quickly packed the sheet of paper with the poem Taiki had written her in her cloak, and hugged him good-bye. Serenity was crying on Seiya shoulder because she'd miss him. Minako hugged Yaten and he hugged back when no one was looking. Ami hugged Taiki too, but Rei didn't do anything but give a polite nod to them all.

"I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN!" Serenity cried, and Seiya patted her back.  
"I'm sure we will. In fact, I promise we will"

Serenity nodded.

"YOU BETTER. OH! You could come visit us!" she stopped crying and smiled, and Seiya nodded while laughing.  
"Of course we will" Taiki took up the offer.

Rei frowned when no-one was watching her, and then adjusted her cloak.

"MARS TRANSPORT MOON!"

"I don't think she likes you" Minako whispered to Yaten, and everybody sweat dropped.

---

"Well that was peasant trip!" Minako announced, and Ami and Rei sweat dropped.  
"Do you mean _pleasant_?" Rei whispered. Minako then giggled and nodded.  
"Of course!" she waved her hand, dismissing the idea, while everyone shook their heads in disbelief.

"I hope they return to us some day," Serenity sadly said and looked down at her star locket and opened it to play its beautiful melody.  
"I'm sure they will" Ami hopefully smiled, and everyone nodded.

---

"Hey guys!" Seiya announced boastfully to his friends, "check out my earrings!"  
"You look stupid" Taiki said.  
"You look gay!" Yaten added.

Seiya and Taiki stared at Yaten.

"Do you know what that means?"  
"No, but that's what mum said with a scornful face the other day so it can't be good"  
"HEY! MY EARRINGS LOOK GREAT!" Seiya told Yaten, poking into him.  
"Ok ok!" Taiki muttered; sweat dropping whilst he tried to separate the two.

"I hope we see them again" Yaten dropped his head.  
"Oh, so you _do_ like her?" Seiya laughed.  
"Same," Taiki said ignoring Seiya to which Yaten nodded.  
"We can't just wait for her, we have to do something. I'm going to go bug mum until she lets me visit"

Taiki and Yaten nodded at Seiya's suggestion.

"You should be our leader" Yaten suggested, placing a hand on Seiya's shoulder. Taiki shook his head.  
"We're doomed"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter folks! **

**You'll see the why as soon as you start reading the next chapter lol.**

**And for those who read my story SURPISE! = their WILL be an update soon! **

**And does anyone get with the weird chapter names? ;) (if not, it'll become more clear as more chapters are written, and if not... I'll explain what it is later on!) :D Thanks for Reading so far guys! **


End file.
